Trapped in Yugioh
by XxFlamingSpiritxX
Summary: I know it sounds stupid but a portal lead me to the only world which i love that is Yu-Gi-Oh well i DID have a crush on the thief king himself but you know
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in the world where duel monsters are where you don't know much of it since you're a fan of it,I stood up and looked around 'Sand...'it's like Season 5 all over again,Well sorta if you're not being chase by a thief that's what,I walked crossing my arms looking for a town or something like that."When was the last time i ate again?"I asked myself then i suddenly remember i got my snickers YAY! i took it out taking off the wrapper and started eating it "*You don't look like you're around here*"I looked okay call me crazy but his clothing Holy Crash it's Atem! I shake my head hopefully he understands this signal,he held his hand "*Hop on*" maybe he wants to give me a royal dinner okay! I grabbed onto it then sat on the horse with Atem,then we arrived at the palace i gulped "*My Pharoah you came back*"I looked i recognise that face anywhere Seth is it? "*I brought someone with me,Tell me what's you name?*"Atem asked i looked at him confusedly "Uh...I don't know what you're saying so yeah!"I said and rubbed my neck Atem looked and nodded "*Seth call Isis for me*"Seth nodded and bow,I looked at Atem im not a terrorist or anything "*You called my Pharaoh?*"Okay that is Ishizu or Isis i don't know "*she's not around here is she?*"Isis looked with a smile "Come with me"Isis said i wide eye and get off the horse following Isis "So where you're from?"Isis asked i looked "Uh..Singapore"I said Isis looked "I've heard in the future is it?"I nodded well duh i don't have the Singapore Accent anyway much a bit of mixture of English and American accent "You don't have they're accent right?"I nodded "As possible as i remember when i was a lot younger i watched Barney then level up to High School Musical," "You are not from this world but in the world which real is it?" "Well duh...it happen so quick i was watching Yugioh in this world to see THETHIEFKING and stuff,"I said and Isis just chuckled "Ah girls always falling for the thief"I just don't perfectly understand well sorta he just give me the feels of making out with him no offense "Well you will be staying here for quite some time anyways wash up and i'll meet you at the hall along with Mahado,"I nodded and Isis closed the door i looked at the outfit "Jeez is skirts popular these days?"I asked myself boys wear skirts i looked at the outfit "As soon as i wear white the thief is just going to rape me...Is it me or am i so eager for him to rape me?!"I asked well sorta...Meh screw this im going to wear the white one which can show my stomach,Now where was the hall again? I looked and saw Atem Isis and Seth along with Mahado "Come with me Jolyn"She knows my name! Crash i knew i should keep my mouth shut "Whoah awesome!"I said and Isis smiled "Sit there"i nodded and did what she said "*Mahado you know what to do*"Mahado nodded then he kinda say something but something tell me someone was coming "Now do you know what im saying?"I looked and nodded "Meaning i can talk egyptian too?"Mahado and Isis nodded i bit my lip then i heard laughter "Jolyn stay in here"I looked i know that laughter it's the Thief king himself! Well should i listen or not? A:Listen to Mahado and Isis instruction B:Ignore C:Answer B "Oh what the heck!"I said and dash out of the room with a smirk on his face "Now who's this beautiful lady?"I blushed "Uh okay you Akefia need to sit down don't make me blush again or i'm going to kick yo BUTT!"I said and Akefia lift a brow "Really?" "I would oh i have a song for you Hey I Just Met You And This Is Crazy but Here's my number so marry me maybe!" "Marry you? Seriously like i would do that" "Oh you will im just kidding GET YO BUTT OF THE KINGDOM AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!"I said and snap my fingers "Jolyn don't do anything stupid!"Isis said I bobbed my head "I have you know i know Kung fu,Tai chi,Taekwando and other dangerous words"I said he rolled his eyes and then burst out laughing 'nobody appreciate my jokes for real' "What?Wait there's a song about you"I looked "R-really?!"Akefia asked and continued laughing "Oppa Thief king style!"I said and did the dance (ME:I crack okay?) "EH~SEXY THIEF KING!"Crack i said it Jeez "You cracked me up" "My lord this girl made him laugh! No one ever seen the thief himself laughed"Shimon said Atem nodded "Op op op op Oppa thief king style!"I said and he fell on the floor laughing I laughed too "This dance it's..."Seth muttered he find it funny too but you know Seth straight face "Okay enough!"I said "Now what should i say oh yeah BURN THE WITCH!"I said and looked at Akefia giving him a face "Y-you win Ph-pharoah!"Akefia said and laugh i shake my head and he left i smiled but the only thing they didn't notice he winked i blushed "You're amazing!"The palace maid said i rubbed my neck "Well you know what they say if you're a directioner you know what to do!"I said and fake laugh Atem looked "May i talk to you?"I nodded Atem smiled and walked of course i have to follow him then we were in the garden "You make the thief laugh"Atem said i chuckled "It was not much this song was millions!"I said and took out my phone "It's called Gangnam style by PSY"I said and he looked at my phone weirdly "It's an iPhone wait crack i forgot you don't know hold on"I looked at my music and then music "There!"I said Atem looked "That reminds me i got pictures"I said and he looked at the pictures "So he poses for porn?"I laughed "NO! it's called fan art!"I exclaimed and he looked at the other picture "My ex boyfriend dressed up as him" "You pose as a queen?"i nodded "Cosplay don't ask"I said and Atem laughed "You're friends are great"I shrugged and chew my cheeks "CRACKADILOUS! My pharaoh im sorry i need to go to my room to find WIFI!"I shouted i forgot its Egypt it was at night i looked out the window this place is so wonderful peaceful but duh I listen to One Direction's Kiss you well no WiFi at least i got the music then i looked down rocks thrown "Crack"I muttered well im not that kind of girl who say bad words sometimes "You got mental issues Theif?!"I whispered Yell "Maybe you got time?"I looked and nodded "Okay i'll meet you down there"Okay this is overrun i looked at my door opening the door "Where do YOU think you're going?"Seth asked i looked "Eh...do Gangnam style!" "Gangnam what?"I sighed and pat Seth's head "Gangnam style is popular in my world"I said with a wink good thing im good with lies i walked down to somewhere behind the palace "Okay it better be good"I whispered "It will be"Akefia said i sighed and he took my hand not running but walking crack im again in love with him but not Anime and Human but like Human and Human."By the way i have something for you"I looked with a blink "What?"Then he gave me a necklace "Like it?" "Totally..."I said then i looked wait it's a crystal i looked at his eyes "Fuu..im jealous"I said he blinked "Why?" "YOUR EYES ARE BEAUTIFUL"I exclaimed he chuckled and he cupped my chin i looked blinking "But yours are beautiful"I blushed 'Okay don't think any sudden movements!'I thought and then he comes closer OKAY Question:What should i do? his hand away him where the sun doesn't shine (He'll kill me for that)  
let him silent -  
Me:Well what do you think?  
Akefia:..It's uh Atem:Very Me:You guys are mean! 3 *hides in a corner*  
Akefia:Oh come on baby don't cry Me:Fine Atem:Well cool while the both of them make out THANKS! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Atem:OKAY I'M AWAKE **

**Me:I heard **

**Akefia:So which answer?**  
**Me:No spoilers Akefia **

**Akefia:Fine **

**Atem:Anyways Jolyn doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but herself since she's herself **

I looked and shove him away "Look i know you're the thief king but...i don't want to ruin anything about myself"I said Akefia just nodded "You already know my move"I nodded of course i know his moves you can tell by almost everything about him well i can tell...not most okay what am i thinking?! "Well who doesn't crack i forgot and you better tell me why you want me here Little Things is coming up and if you don't make it quick i'll tell the guards."I said Akefia shake his head "Oh come on you want to Stay in this castle?"He asked I looked 'Even if i don't where would I stay then?' "Well no...but even if i don't want to where would i go?"I repiled "True...but you CAN stay with me"Akefia said i glared at him and shake my head "Like i want to risk my life with you,"I said then Little Things did come up i bit my lip "How come you got a phone don't you need to you know"I looked "Portable charger it's always full"I said and looked at my phone,"You indeed have a crush on me wait is that me posing?" "Not porn don't go too far like Atem did,"I said he chuckled "Actually i think you're the good guy"I said while staring at my phone he looked then looked back "You think? People don't,"Akefia repiled with a sad tone i looked "Well...I think you are why i said that because you're taking vengeance to your whole village i'm sure they are glad that The King Of Thieves is the hero but you're a villan in this show"I muttered he just smile like he doesn't care about what i said "At least someone in the other world understand"Akefia said i sigh "Well to be exact yes but people think this Sh-can i say it?"He nodded "This shit is taking too far about me of course when i was 10 i laid my eyes on you you were the one and every night i would dream about you because i love you so so much i told myself i'm dating you and i counted the months in September to December 19 months and my friends said i'm crazy but they're wrong you may not be real but it's difficult to sleep without you i tried one time and i toss and turn then i just remember your eyes,Hair i love everything about you,now i just can't stop thinking about you day and night school and home,"I said of course he'll just step away but no he gets closer "Look i don't mean to scare you but nobody can replace you in my heart i brok up with my boyfriend because i told him he wasn't the one he just kinda did awful things..."I said then tears stream down my face he notice it and wipe it away "By that you mean..." "He didn't rape me he just got anger problems but it wasn't the fact about that ever since you came in my life it changes bad things"But it wasn't his fauly actually but in REAL life it did happen "I'm sorry"I looked "Don't be it isn't your fault it was MINE i take you so...seriously,"I said then he looked holding my hand i looked "Half of it is mine"Akefia said i smile and nodded "Yeah i guess so"I said "So you're 16?"I nodded "Yeah i am creepy but it's different you know i was born late" "What do you mean?"Akefia asked "Nothing sorry but just don't ask okay?"Akefia nodded "In all things in life My parents disappointed in me why? i failed everything i wasn't the brightest but everyone just...they outsmarted me i haven't think about it but...As far as i know i use to have a crush on my cousin but that was ages ago and about everything i was bullied at the age of 5 i remember my cousin she got anger problems and she wants to hit me with a chair she was three that time she hates me well i hate her," "how come?"I took a deep breath then shrugged "She's everybody's favourite i'm just nobody nobody understands me but to me you know me a lot they hated me it's difficult to be myself,Who am i is what am i"I said Akefia just sighed "You're not hated"I looked at Akefia "You're lucky to have your parents"i looked and smile leaning on Akefia's shoulders "Yeah i guess but i'm a disappointment"Akefia looked "No to me you're not"I smiled looking straight to his eyes "You got your pain i got my pain so we're even"I said he just nodded "Even"I nodded then looked at the sky "You don't mind if i kiss my 'Lover' right?"I looked and shake my head "No i don't mind,Because I'm yours"I said then he gets closer and then he kissed me then accidentally plug out my ear piece but who cares,I kissed back and then we fall onto the ground "i don't let these little things slip out of my mind" "Jolyn?!"I looked at Akefia "See you tomorrow?" "Yeah"Then he makes a quick escape then i started doing the gangnam style dance to not make any whatchamacallit "Hey Guys oh i'll go back to my room"I said and run back to my room "I tell you someone was with her" "Don't be ridiculous Seth"Of course Isis will understand i just looked at the celing "You are indeed trouble"A female voice said i climb out my bed and looked "Oh hey Isis"I said she smiled "Now my Millenium Tauk wasn't mistaken tell me you were with the thief right"I blushed and think about his eyes of course "Yeah i was please don't tell anyone he's a nice guy if you care to know him better"I said Isis nodded "You love him don't you?" "Yeah i do he's got a past i care about because i want to get near him so we can know more about each other i did have a huge horrible past"I said Isis smiled "You came here because you made a wish to believe and someone to know you better" "My parents my family they are bunch of suckers but fu-"Isis looked "fudgers okay? I hate them ALL of them but i couldn't help it"I said "I'll keep your secret but stay out of trouble"I nodded im not the trouble kind but you know.  
The next morning I was still in my bed sleeping and then "Miss Jolyn please wake up"I looked "Uh okay"I said and climb out of bed actually i feel better living in this world,Then i looked at the outfit i was wearing "This pretty"I said and somehow my maid or something like that "By the way what's your name?" "Ayu"I nodded looking at my phone "Hope you have a good rest"Atem said i nodded i breathe in i NEVER had breakfast in my life,"So in your world do you eat breakfast?"Atem asked creating a conversation i shake my head "Uh no because i don't time but it's really an honour to eat with all of you"I said "So you know how to dance?" "Yeah Gangnam style wait you guys can listen to it but it's in korean but i can make some English!"I said Seth nodded "So my favourite band will be One Di-" "Why is The Thief king in your picture?"I looked "Uh...i have mature problems" "Oh okay"Oh dear mana then i played Kiss You "Well if you guys like it's actually a band called One Direction they sang this" "Very catchy"I smiled at the pharaoh "Thanks these guys are my favourite"I said "OOH who are those boys?! I like the guy in blonde!" I looked "Oh that's Niall and let me tell you they're names Zayn,Harry,Louis,Liam and Niall"I said they oh "Now i don't know about these BOYS but the music is good" "Yes good music!"Shimon said i fake laugh and stare at the food it was extremely delicious "Do anyone of you know the Thief King's name?"I asked then the pharoah looked "..." "Sorry"I said and continue eating "No"Seth reply i oh of course i know his name then that reminds me can i take a stroll in the city "My pharaoh i would need your permission for something"I said Atem looked "What is it?" 'How should i say this oh boy' "May i go out to your kingdom to see what i can find?"I asked Atem nodded "Mhm you know your way back?"I nodded "OF course my pharaoh bye!"I said and ran off to the market "Something's fishy" "Don't be like that high priest seth"Isis said helping me out of course i was in the market then someone cover my eyes "Who's there?" "Guess"I turned around and it's Akefia! "Akefia!"I shout and hugged him "Hey there by the way you're stunning"I blushed "Okay keep your sweet talk"I said and He chuckled "Sure i will so where do you want to go?" "Your place" He looked "You sure?" I nodded and he looked around and smile "Come on i got a ride"I looked then he hold my hand walking to the stable "You got a horse! oh wait you do!"I said and He chuckled "Aw it's so cute when you have a horse" "Really?"I nodded "And you like Horses?"I nodded 'Well i'm afraid of dogs i don't know why and i remember when i was 6 a frog jumped on my leg it was scary! i never have family time in my life anymore' "Well never ridden one before"He just smile "Of course come on hop on"He winked while saying it which give me the chills 'God he's so sexy' Ithought and climb on top "Do you always shout when you ride the horse?" "No but i'll shout your name and you shout anything"I nodded then we dash out "TO NARNIA!"I shouted "Narnia?" "It's a movie believe me it's fun to shout with you" "I would like that quote"Akefia said i smirk "Oh really?" "Yes" "TO NARNIA MY FELLOW NARNIANS!"I shouted again people think we're crazy we were laughing on our way "It's fun with you we're maniacs"I said and he laughed "I agreed"Akefia said 'His voice is super SMEXY' "I should've kiss you" i sang the tune "Well i would like it" "I know it's a song bear with it"I said,  
OKAY NOW THE QUESTION

A:quiet the whole time

B.a funny joke?

C:Sing One Direction song

**Atem:You escape **

**Me:Oh please pharaoh XD **

**Akefia:Jealous?**

**Atem:NO way **

**Me:These events that happen is real the memory thing XD**


End file.
